


к беседке, а потом до фонаря

by TatianaakaTen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/pseuds/TatianaakaTen
Summary: Песня: Заплатки — Горят Фонарики





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Все персонажи не гетеросексуальны.

Воздух морозный: непривычно для Готэма. Таких дней в городе — раз-два и обчёлся, и Освальд кутается в старое пальто, надеясь, что не сильно дрожит.

Он не любит холод.

Лайза идёт рядом с ним в мини-юбке и лёгкой курточке, распущенные чёрные волосы серебрятся от оставшихся на них снежинок в свете фонаря, мимо которого они проходят. Освальд посматривает на неё искоса, молчит и думает, наверное, в тысячный, миллионный раз — зачем он идёт рядом с ней, зачем они вообще встречаются. Не встречаются даже — видятся, когда он не запирает себя как подношение Фиш Муни, а она не на работе. Где она сейчас работает? Поёт в каком-то клубе? Трахается там с какими-то мужчинами?

Лайза смеётся, трясёт волосами, отчего снежинки блестят сильнее, и Освальд морщится. Ему хочется в следующий раз принести ей шапку — отдать, быть может, одну из своих старых. Или матушкиных. Ей бы пошли матушкины шапки, думает Освальд, правда, не к этому наряду.

Он представляет себе ангельское хищное личико Лайзы, её пухлые губки, сложенные в улыбку, меховую шапочку, кокетливо приколотую немного на бок. Матушка не так часто выходит из дома в последнее время, сидит затворницей, поэтому он давно не видел её в таком виде. Возможно, никогда больше и не увидит, думает Освальд.

Он думает о Лайзе, о её губах, которым должны подойти светлые, почти незаметные розовые блески, которыми пользуется матушка, вся эта косметика — почти незаметная на лице, только подчеркивающая, насколько Лайза красивая.

Пока что они соревнуются в том, у кого дольше продержится карандаш на глазах, особенно в этот снег и холод, и это даже по-своему забавно, но они наверняка выглядят немного смешно.

Они бредут по дорожке тёмного парка, и Лайза бросает на него ответные взгляды, закусывает губу и почему-то молчит. Освальд не привык, чтобы она молчала. Или чтобы молчал он. Но ему сейчас совершенно не хочется говорить — и не потому, что губы сводит от холода, и приходится волноваться за свою дикцию.

— Давай остановимся здесь? — предлагает Лайза, когда они доходят до беседки, когда-то белой, а теперь желтоватой, которую испещряет множество чёрных прожилок. Куда смотрят власти, думает Освальд, который готов оценивать красоту умирающих вещей, но сейчас скорее раздражён этими чёрными зигзагами. Как будто они оказались закинуты в прошлый век. — Тут мусорка есть.

Лайза лезет в карман курточки, достаёт сигареты. Освальд может гордиться — он приучил её бросать окурки в мусорку, а не на землю. Ну, или она так делает только при нём. Освальд не уверен; он даже не знает, откуда в нём рядом с ней такая щепетильность — какое ему дело, кто куда бросает окурки? Он же не против крови на стенах — например, от чьих-либо драк или наказаний.

Он присаживается на скамейку, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, которые к ней ведут. Лайза улыбается ему вслед, и он приподнимает невидимую шляпу, ухмыляясь краем губ.

— Когда я была маленькой, я думала, что свидания — это для слабаков и дур, — говорит Лайза, чиркая зажигалкой. — Типа, ну, романтично, всё такое, время зря тратится.

Освальд греет ладони друг о друга.

— А мы, по-твоему, на свидании?

— А где же ещё, дурак?

Лайза фыркает, и Освальд фыркает вслед за ней, наблюдая, как облачко пара выходит из его рта и поднимается к потолку беседки. Изо рта Лайзы выходит облачко дыма, отправляясь к тяжёлым стальным тучам на небесах.

— Мы гуляем, — говорит Освальд наудачу. — Совершаем вечерний променад. Проводим время в обществе друг друга.

— Свидание. Это называется свидание, — тыкает в него сигаретой Лайза.

— Ты видишь у себя в руках цветы? — спрашивает Освальд, и Лайза озадаченно хмурится. Докуривает она в молчании.

Следующая беседка виднеется в полумраке, и у Освальда, кажется, начали оттаивать ноги: то ли на улице потеплело, то ли они начали идти быстрее.

Они разговаривают о политике. Освальд, честно говоря, политикой не очень интересуется — какая разница, какой сейчас мэр, если всё можно купить, было бы желание? Настоящая власть, истинная власть над городом — не в этом.

Об этом он молчит, но раздражённо хмурится и закатывает глаза, когда Лайза говорит очередную глупость.

— Ну, вот, смотри, — говорит Лайза ему медленно, — тебе не нравится, что происходит, так?

Освальду кажется, что она слишком много мнётся и подбирает слова, но он кивает: если бы не тема — это было бы мило. Сейчас его, правда, это раздражает.

— Смею тебя уверить, дорогая, что меня в любом случае не будет устраивать, что происходит, — произносит он. Фонарь, мимо которого они проходят, покачивается на ветру, делая свет ещё более размытым и заставляя тени троиться.

Лайза замолкает, и Освальд смотрит на неё. На лице у неё — работа мысли, а в глазах появился озорной блеск. Так Лайза выглядит, когда ей в голову приходит гениальная, по её мнению, идея. Освальд в такие моменты обычно вспоминает матушку и как гениальные идеи приходят в голову ей — на лице появляется совершенно такое же детское, шкодливое выражение.

— Даже если ты сам будешь мэром? — спрашивает Лайза и едва сдерживает ухмылку.

Освальд закатывает глаза и вздыхает, тяжело и раздражённо.

— Даже если... — он машет рукой и протягивает к Лайзе раскрытую ладонь. — Ты меня задолбала. Сигарету.

Лайза смеётся и вместо сигареты протягивает ему ладонь. И тянет почти бегом к беседке. Освальду приходится за ней последовать. Если тебя куда-то тянет Лайза — не подчиниться сложно. Не то чтобы она была сильнее его — но до того, чтобы сопротивляться, ещё нужно додуматься, верно?

Лайза припечатывает его к одной из балок беседки, целует, трётся носом о его щёку, и Освальд почти стекает по старому дереву, ловя её прикосновения и губы. Раздражения у него нет и в помине. Возражений, впрочем, тоже.

Лайза смеётся, кусается, разматывает его шарф, чтобы поцеловать кожу, и Освальд недовольно пыхтит ей в губы, пытаясь возмутиться. Возмущаться он может. Что-то сделать — уже нет. Он готов признать, что Лайза сильнее его.

Иногда он думает, как вообще оказался в такой ситуации. Его никогда не интересовали девушки. Честно говоря, его никогда не интересовали люди в целом. Так, были интрижки в школе, когда от этого зависит, бьют тебя ногами или просто толкают к шкафчикам, правильные знакомства и интерес, чтобы тебя точно взяли в клуб к самой мисс Муни. Пара влюблённостей в синие тёмные глаза и неумение вписываться в общество. Не так много для его возраста, если подумать.

Его интересует он сам, его интересует матушка, его интересует семья дона Фальконе.

Ему обычно больше нравится бить людей, чем с кем-то целоваться. Кто вообще придумал залезать другим людям в рот языками, какие собаки додумались, что передавать друг другу слюну может быть очень приятно?

С Лайзой приятно. Почему-то забываются все аргументы против, а ноги подкашиваются сами собой. В первый раз Освальд думал, что не стоило перед этим соглашаться пить с ней пиво — он даже пиво-то не любит, шампанское или вино гораздо приятнее на вкус, благороднее, но целоваться с Лайзой без пива — примерно так же, как с ним. Ноги всё ещё подкашиваются, и хочется прижаться к Лайзе всем телом и ухватить её цепко за волосы, притягивая ещё ближе.

Напасть, думает Освальд, но думать с Лайзой иногда очень сложно.

— Мне кажется, светлеет, — говорит Лайза задумчиво, когда они сидят у речки, протекающей по парку. Речка глубиной разве что по колено и наверняка сейчас ледяная.

Мост, перекинутый через неё, узкий, зато перила достаточно широкие, чтобы можно было сидеть у их края прямо на земле и болтать ногами, просунув их между столбиками.

Столбики перил тоже все в чёрной сеточке, только теперь это чёрная сеточка на старом неухоженном мраморе. Освальд пальцем ведёт по одной из линий, прослеживает её до конца. На нём перчатки Лайзы — они немного больше, чем нужно, и это даже не раздражает: у его матери тоже размер руки немного больше, чем у него самого.

— Светает, — соглашается он, кусая губы изнутри и глядя на Лайзу искоса. — Вспомнила, что куда-то торопишься?

— Да нет. Просто. Ну. Мы всю ночь проболтались. Прикольно.

Лайза снова достаёт сигареты, а потом убирает их обратно и накрывает своей ладонью руку Освальда. Пальцы у неё синеватые, и Освальд хмурится и начинает снимать перчатки.

— Почему ты считала, что свидания для слабаков? — спрашивает он, отдавая ей перчатки, и мрачно следит, чтобы она их надела. Его руки тут же начинают замерзать.

— Ну. Время тратить. Бессмысленно. В смысле, ну, в чём прикол? Скучно же. Казалось. Вот другое дело — целоваться там, прятаться где-нибудь, трахаться в каких-нибудь подсобках и раздевалках. Вот это — весело, драйв, все дела. Застукать могут, типа, вот это всё.

Освальд хмыкает и трёт ладони, а потом снова касается холодного мрамора.

— Никогда не понимал развлечения такого толка, — напыщенно произносит он. — Сердце должно заходиться от... — он молчит, пытаясь придумать пример, но ему холодно и они не спали всю ночь, а рядом сидит тёплая Лайза, у которой руки красивые и так, а в перчатках — особенно.

Лайза берёт его руки в свои и нагибается ближе, поворачивается к нему, подгибая под себя одну ногу, чтобы было удобнее. Цепляет пальцами его подбородок, и сердце Освальда пропускает удар.

— От такого? — уточняет Лайза, хлопая ресницами, а потом клацает зубами у его носа и заходится смехом.

Освальд бьет её раздражённо по плечу, а потом тоже смеётся.

— Иди ты к чёрту, — произносит он с чувством. Лайза ловит его прежде, чем он начинает вставать.

— Эй, — говорит она, глядя на него снизу вверх, — ты куда? — Освальд молчит и хмуро на неё смотрит, выдерживая обиженную паузу, но не то чтобы это на неё действовало. — Я, может, поняла. Зачем свидания. Иди сюда.

Земля ужасно холодная, промёрзшая за ночь, и снова начинает идти снег, а полумрак парка кажется Освальду слишком ярким, но он снова падает к Лайзе, смотрит на неё долгим взглядом, кусает и облизывает губы. Он, может, тоже понял.

— Ты похожа на мою маму, — выносит он вердикт, не задумываясь, когда снежинка падает Лайзе прямо на нос.

Лайза смеётся заливисто, а он утыкается ей в плечо лбом, заливаясь краской. Над Готэмом поднимается холодное солнце.


End file.
